Yo Solo Queria Un Libro
by jarlosandkoganforever
Summary: Hola. Soy Hortence Mitchell (aunque pueden decirme Logan.) Y tengo 14 años. Mi madre quiso llevarme a una librería, ya que yo ansiaba encontrar mi libro favorito. Es lindo leer en pdf, pero es mejor leer una historia en físico. Se preguntaran ¿Que tan emocionante puede ser ir a comprar un libro? Pues según mi experiencia...pueden pasar MUCHAS cosas. (Slash, advertido/a :P)


Bueno, notese que hoy estuve en mi casa y no tenia nada que hacer xD Asi que aqui vengo con otra historia (o talvez two-shot) llamado: Yo solo queria un libro :D Esta historia ya la habia subido pero la volvi a subir porque estava mal escrita u.u (toda amontonada) Mi computadora me odia (la habia escrito en word pero no se que rayos paso y no se habian puesto con espacios.) Pero la volvi a escribir ya directamente en fanfiction con espacios y eso :D

* * *

Me llamo Hortence Mitchell pero pueden llamarme Logan, tengo 14 años y soy bisexual aunque mis padres no lo saben (no tengo idea de porque les digo esto pero ya que) y pues esto fue lo que me sucedió:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow que hermosa librería- Grite cuando entre a una de las librerías más grandes que hay en Minnesota-¡No puedo creer lo grande que es!

Lo es Logan, así que porque no buscas el libro de enfermería que querías- Dijo mi madre señalando hacia los libros que tenían una etiqueta de medicina

¡Genial!- Dije y después de eso fui a buscarlo, aunque reamente yo no quería ese sino una novela muy conocida llamada Hush Hush* este libro era muy raro encontrarlo ya que no era nada barato, mínimo quiero uno que no sea original y con eso me conformo, me dije a mi mismo.-¡Rayos!- dije y luego de eso mi mamá fue hacia donde yo estaba

¿Que paso Loggie?- Dijo ella, debo admitir que me da un poco de vergüenza cuando ella me dice así pero...es mi madre, ¿Que le puedo hacer?

No es nada malo, solo que no encuentro el libro- De hecho; si era malo.

¿Por qué no vas a preguntar a el chavo qué estaba en la entrada?-Dijo ella y luego me abrazo.

Claro!-¿Porque no se me ocurrió eso antes? Entonces fui corriendo hacia la entrada y le pregunte-¿Tienes el libro de Hush Hush?-Mierda! ¿Qué acabo de decir?

¿Hush Hush?, ¿Que acaso no querias el de medicina?-Dijo mi mamá confundida. Mierda, ¿Ahora que le digo?, piensa Logan! piensa! Ya se!

Lo lamento mamá, es que no te dije que también le iba a comprar uno a una amiga-Mentí esperando que ella se le creyera.

Ni creas que te voy a comprar dos libros! ¿Sabes cuanto cuestan?-Dijo enfurecida

P...Pero...-Dije sin saber que hacer.

Sabes que, ni siquiera traigo dinero para comprarte el de medicina! Ya vámonos!- Dijo mi madre enfurecida.

¿¡Qué!?-Dije muy asombrado Lo que oíste, ya vámonos- Dijo ella jalando mi brazo, si no fuera porque no conozco el camino a casa estoy seguro de que me quedaría ahí.

¿Por qué haces esto?- Le dije con voz entrecortada.

Perdón, pero pensé que eran más baratos y podría comprártelos.-Dijo y después de eso nos retiramos y comenzamos a caminar. En eso un chavo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se atravesó en mi camino.

¿Podrías hacerte a un lado por favor?-Le pregunte amablemente

No-Dijo el y luego una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. ¿No? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este?

Oye! no quiero ser grosero pero déjame pasar ¿si?- Dije tratando de intimidarlo, pero en el intento me perdí en esos hermosos ojos que tiene.

No...hasta qué me digas que te pasa ¿por qué estas llorando?- Rayos! ni cuenta me di de que estaba llorando.

Es solo una tontería, por un tonto libro para ser precisos. Yo ansiaba tanto comprarlo pero se me acabo mi dinero, le pedí a mi madre pero ella no quiso. Y se que te va a parecer súper infantil y todo eso pero...-En eso el me interrumpió.

¿Sabes que según los lectores pasar por una librería sin comprar nada es masoquismo?- Dijo el y luego me empecé a reír ante su "excelente" observación.

¿Ves? Ya te hice sonreír! Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme que libro querías?- Dijo el chico lindo.

Bueno creo que eres de confiar y que no me juzgaras porque apenas nos conocemos, así que te diré. El libro que quería se llama...Hush Hush- Y en eso una sonrisa malévola se forma en su cara- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Dije y luego el se acerco a mi oído.

¿Quieres que te haga spoiler?- Dijo el riendo.

¿Qué? No!- Dije, lo empuje, salí corriendo y yo también me empecé a reír.

Ven acá que te hare spoiler!- Grito corriendo detrás de mi, me alegra que mi madre se haya adelantado. En eso yo le grito.

¿Así que ya lo leíste?- Dije confundido, pero aun corriendo.

Si, todos los cuatro libros, y ya te alcance!-Dijo y después de eso me abrazo quedando uno enfrente de el otro. Dios, ¿este chico no puede ser más perfecto? Nos quedamos mirando un poco más hasta que el se empezó a acercar a mi. Sentí su respiración chocar contra la mía. Estábamos a punto de unir nuestros labios cuando...

¡Hortence Mitchell! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Grito mi madre, creo que corrimos demasiado que ni cuenta me di de que ya la habíamos alcanzado.- ¡Quiero que me respondas ahora! ¿Estabas a punto de besar a ese chico?-Grito mi mamá, Dios, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

No...Yo solo...eh...-Trate de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Nada jovencito! Estas castigado!- Grito ella jalándome de un brazo, pero ese chico aun me tenia agarrado de mi otro brazo.-Y tu, creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Siguió mi madre y me estiro de nuevo, pero el seguía sosteniéndome.

Mire señora, su hijo y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo, nosotros solo...-Decía el chico lindo cuando mi madre lo interrumpió.

No me importa lo que estaban haciendo o lo que estaban por hacer! Y tú Hortence! Que no se te olvide que estas castigado!-Dijo mi madre, alejándome mas y mas de el chico bonito.

¿Que? ¡No por favor no!- Gritaba tratando de ir tras el, pero a la vez tenia miedo.

¿Cual es tu nombre?- Susurre a un tono apenas audible, rogando que me haya escuchado.

Kendall- Dijo el y mi madre me alejo tanto de el que ya no pude verlo. Lagrimas fluían por mi cara. Adiós mi Kendall. Adiós mi chico lindo.

* * *

Bueno, aqui la primera parte de mi two-shot/historia xD

Espero les guste aunque este cortito :3

recuerden que apenas voy empezando a escribir y no me se explicar muy bien :'3

Los quiere: Nahomi Penaslow (jarlosandkoganforever) :'D 3


End file.
